


Magic Ink

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abo smut, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Lena Luthor, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Humiliation, Ink, Knotting, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian ABO Smut, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Omega Lena Luthor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Praise Kink, Smut, Subtrancing, Tattoos, lesbian porn, lesbian story, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Magic ink theme: Lena is part of an alien race where every visceral emotion felt leaves a black tattoo on the body. She has known more emotion than anyone. Her skin is blacked out, criss-crossed, dripping with permanence, from the inside of her mouth to the tips of her toes, the only thing unmarked is her soft, pale face. Kara intends on showing her just how beautiful she is the hard way around. [Alpha Kara x Power Omega Lena]ORPrompt: Anal Knotting, Praise Kink, Humiliation, and Subtrancing
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 675





	Magic Ink

“We can’t,” Lena’s lips knitted together tightly, her shoulders almost imperceptibly stiffening at the suggestion.

“But you love Thai food?” Kara’s eyebrows did the thing as she reached for her purse. “If you’re starting to feel sore already we can go to the sushi bar on third—”

“We can’t go out tonight,” Lena insisted and wouldn’t meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Oh of course we can!” Kara remained upbeat and positive as she put on her shoes. “There’s a place four doors down that does hot food to go — we’ll have a glass of wine and order some dinner. My treat, I want to take you somewhere.”

“We can’t!” Lena’s voice pounded sternly, her emerald green eyes fierce and suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry. Sorry, I didn’t… I don’t mean to shout.” She exhaled, then inhaled, becoming the perfect picture of forced calmness. “I apologise.”

Kara couldn’t fathom it. Lena was fine this morning. Well, as fine as Lena Luthor ever was at least. She was always staunch and unemotional, cool and evasive, bursting with the odd smile in only the most fragile and sparse moments where she was safe and alone with Kara. It was simply part of her culture, and Kara understood that, but this felt poignantly emotional in a way that did not come naturally to Lena. 

That in and of itself was another mystery to the Kryptonian. There was barely—if any—space on Lena’s skin left to be marked by emotion, and so what did it matter if the omega laughed hard, loved violently, _felt viscerally_ , her stories were already painted on her skin. They could never be scrubbed clean, and Kara didn’t want them to be.

Lena’s planet considered it a great show of weakness to be visibly marked by emotion. Kara knew that much. They felt that the mark of emotion demonstrated an inability to maintain one’s composure, and so they considered the darkness a tool for better breeding, a caste system that required no birth rite but simply perseverance of will. The unmarked bred with unmarked, the dark were cast out, and even though the ones who survived came as refugees to this free world — the shame of the old one carried forth.

“I understand,” Kara kept her tone calm and reassuring despite not understanding in the slightest. “But just to clarify… why is it again you don’t want to go out for dinner?”

Lena’s lips fidgeted as though the answer was on the tip of her tongue. She exhaled and blinked, her eyes glancing to the thudding window pane in Kara’s living room. The sky outside was coughing tiny wet drips all over the street and had been for most of the afternoon despite the weather channel’s best estimations. 

For a moment Kara didn’t understand, but then she turned back and saw Lena’s shamed expression. Of course, Lena wanted to go for dinner. Of course, Lena wanted to go out into the world. She simply felt she shouldn’t.

“So what?” Kara shook her head. “I don’t care if the make up washes off. I don’t care if they see your skin. I’m not embarrassed by you.” She nodded at the perfectly painted hands and forearms that hid Lena’s tattoos beneath a thick, creamy ivory colour.

“I care, Kara.” Lena stood straighter. “You cannot understand. You can’t because you don’t notice their looks, their whispers, you see the world for how you wish it to be. I could lose my job and social standing if I were outed.”

“No. I would **never** let that happen. This world has protections, they can’t fire you for being an alien, for your skin, for any of it. Besides, you chair the board,” Kara softened with a reassuring smile, as though these facts might soothe. “You’re the big boss, remember?”

“It’s different for you,” Lena reminded. “You pass in this world.”

“That doesn’t negate that I’m from a different world.”

“I didn’t suggest it did,” Lena remained calm yet to the point. “Just… you don’t experience things as I do. My marks would raise questions of my emotional stability and ability to lead. These are not questions I wish the indignity of having to answer.”

“I **love** your marks,” Kara said quietly beneath her breath, conceding and yet unable to admit it. “I love the history of you.”

“Then you’re a fool.” Lena turned and opened the refrigerator, rummaging around with a sense of disconnect from the conversation as she sought out the open bottle of wine. “The darkness is merely a scar of weakness. It’s both a curse, and a reminder of what I have and must continue to grow away from. Romanticise it if you must, but please do so quietly.”

Kara laughed slightly beneath her breath. She didn’t laugh because the situation was amusing, merely the terse telling off was enough to surprise her — still. 

Lena wasn’t like other omegas who had been socialised by the culture of this world, she was to the point, knew what she wanted, what she needed, and always refused to settle for anything less. She was a lioness, graceful and poised even in the moments she tore someone limb from limb. There was nothing weak or emotional about that. Not to Kara.

“Go and grab food, perhaps I am being a little grouchy…” Lena sighed after a moment, peering over her shoulder with an apologetic expression. “I do feel a bit sore.”

“You know, I love it when you let me be useful.” Kara walked over and pecked her cheek, then the top of her ear. “Anything in particular?”

“Surprise me,” Lena nudged her hip and poured a generous glass of wine.

“I’m going to take a walk to blow off a little rut steam. Nest, settle, treat my place like it’s yours, I want you to feel comfortable.” Kara made sure to emphasise the last part.

“Oh.” Lena took a hard swig from her glass, grinning as it came away from her thin crimson smile. “I intend to.”

The intersection that separated the Orthodox church and the main street towards Greektown was where Kara always did her best work. The lights were always slow to change. The cars chugged through the intersection in bumper-to-bumper rush hour traffic, and Kara stood there patiently in her own world, trying somewhat to figure out the conundrum of her girlfriend.

Greek food raised the predicament of tomatoes, cheese and honey. On any ordinary day, it would be Kara’s first choice. The trouble was that she liked it so much she never knew when to stop, and tonight wasn’t the night to be bloated and too full to move. Kara walked a little further, then a little further after that.

On the edge of Greektown she came to the row of Turkish shops bunched politely together with ornate glass windows. The wedding dress shop was closed but the lights inside were still on. Kara noticed the dress on display, a bright white bardot bodice with delicate flowers crafted and sewn around the sleeves. The dress seemed to melt out into a puddle of white chiffon, form fitting and yet with a train that took up the entire display.

Kara imagined Lena modelling it, her bare black arms slender and contrasting with the white chiffon, scratched criss-crossing lines on the back of her neck peeking through her hair, the dark jet black colour that dripped down her palms towards the length of her fingers embracing a red bouquet. To Kara, there wasn’t a sight more beautiful than Lena’s bare skin, and she hadn’t been allowed to see the totality of it yet. Kara walked a little further and allowed her mind to imagine wonderful things.

Perversely, maybe it was the truth that Lena knew how to be vulnerable despite her outward assertions to the contrary that titillated the little alpha. Her mouth said one thing, her skin said another. There was a whole entire life of stories that Kara didn’t know, and yet she could see the very outline of them, even the plot-points too if she studied hard enough. 

In the tiny moments she had caught a glimpse of Lena getting out of the shower before she closed the bathroom door, or when she took her shirt off for bed before remembering to turn the lamp off, the vast swathes of blacked out skin appeared to be completely smooth and uniform. Kara had learned from a few early morning explorations — when Lena was still asleep and unaware her spine was being nuzzled against and examined closer — there was a distinct texture to the tattoos. 

They were individual, overlapping, all on top of the other, existing in such abundance that while they appeared to be a uniformed coating of black, they were in fact a series of individual outlines with a slight raising of the skin.

There was a name on the back of Lena’s shoulder blade that Kara could just about trace with the tip of her finger, but her girlfriend would always stir and that was enough to make the nosy one stop. When Lena was ready, if she was ever ready, they would talk about it. Kara walked a little further, suddenly realising she was now in Little Morocco.

Between Little Morocco and the Golden Mile, where all of the best Indian food in the city could be found, Kara preoccupied her head with installing a little clarity and measure in herself. 

They had been dating for six months, of course they had sex, plenty of it, the good stuff too, mindblowing orgasms that went all hours of the night. Lena wasn’t like other omegas, she was specific and methodical, and that was just fine in Kara’s books, but it meant a few adjustments that needed to be ingrained and memorised. 

Red lighting. Both literally and metaphorically. Lena liked the ambience of red mood lighting, the way they could see and be seen by the other, and yet she could hide whatever she felt she needed to hide beneath the shadowy crimson light from the lamp. Plus, Lena liked to be in control even when she was out of control. They always used traffic lighting to signal how she was feeling, if something apparent or seemingly innocuous felt uncomfortable, or if she just wanted to try something else. That was just fine by Kara too.

Breeding was not something they were even close to ready for despite the hormonal urge. Kara pounded the pavement and made herself remember that, under no circumstances, was tonight going to be the usual par for the course affair. They were in their most fertile period of the month, it was anal strictly and only, and so she would have to be far more gentle than her instincts whined and hungered to be. 

There was certainly a way to juggle gentle lovemaking with the need to be rough and dominant, to force and own submission yet lavish it with softness, Kara hadn’t discovered the exact answer but she felt some sense of determination to tentatively explore and define what that looked like.

After a five mile round trip filled with thoughtfulness until her legs became too heavy to manage, the food was freezing when she finally got home and the paperbag was soaked to pulp. That didn’t matter. The air stung with the scent of Lena’s heat as she walked inside, a soft fragrant aroma that seemed to lift the weight off of Kara’s shoulders immediately. 

Her problems belonged to the world outside, nothing mattered anymore except being close to the other. Lena sought her out quickly from the bedroom, sighing in relief and pushing forward for a hug so deep it rocked the little alpha’s body.

“Well hello,” Kara greeted as her wet shirt disappeared over her head. “I take it you missed me?” She purred as the hurrier unbuttoned her jeans.

“You’re an idiot, you’re going to catch a cold,” Lena scolded slightly. “You should have took an umbrella.” Her fingers swiped the wet from Kara’s brow.

“Hush, hush, stop that, no,” Kara whispered and blew a dribble of rain off the end of her nose, her fingers cusping the back of Lena’s elbows. “I’m home now, you can keep me warm.”

She felt the fabric of Lena’s pyjamas against her bare stomach. Kara privately craved for skin, for sweat, for their bodies throbbing and colliding into the heat of one another. Lena was far more methodical. Her palms drew across Kara’s bare wet shoulders, as though she were appraising a prize-winning creature. Her lips tugged into a smirk. She took Kara by the hand and lead her towards the bathroom.

“You need a hot bath,” Lena murmured and ran the faucets. “You need heat, and food, and to remember better next time to take a _damn_ umbrella—”

“I need you to stop being frantic,” Kara pulled her bent figure into the sturdiness of her hips, holding her from behind with arms wrapping around her belly. “It’s water, Lena, not kryptonite.” She pecked the side of her neck, drawing away slightly as she noticed something.

“Why’d you stop?” Lena furrowed her brow.

“You didn’t feel like taking a bath?” Kara mused without accusation, surprised if only because the hot water soothed the soreness and cramps. The creamy ivory makeup still coated Lena’s skin, and it stuck out as strange. “Did I run out of bubble bath?” Kara looked around.

“No, no.” Lena calmly brushed it off. “I just... you know. I didn’t want to get your towels dirty.”

“What?”

“The body make-up.”

“You said you would treat my place like home, nest, settle, towels be damned,” Kara whispered against the back of her neck. “I like the thought of you ruining my towels, it makes them our towels.”

“Well.” Lena shrugged, flustered and trying not to be. “Maybe I’m just not ready to share custody of towels with you,” she joked pointedly, as though she were hiding something.

Kara was gentle in her ministrations, and yet it could not be misconstrued for anything other than dominant and firm. Her hand slipped into the back of Lena’s long raven hair, drawing a measured fistful and turning her girlfriend slowly. It wasn’t frantic, it wasn’t rough, and Kara did nothing but softly purse her lips and stare into her soul.

She watched Lena breathe, studied the mechanics of it. The omega drew solid fast breaths through a tightened expression. She allowed the hand in the back of her hair, the fingers tilting her chin upwards, but she made no bones about her reticence. Kara didn’t mind. She stared and waited, then waited a little more.

After a minute the adrenalin began to dissipate. Lena’s shoulders softened, her posture slackening a tiny bit, her lips were still knitted tightly but her breathing had slowed into something tepid and gentle. Not quite submissive, simply relaxed and without tension. Kara released her hair and allowed it to wind and slip through her fingers. Still, her blue eyes bore into Lena’s soul.

“Much better,” Kara said softly with a pleased smile. “Tell me what your feeling?”

“Nothing, I’m not _weak_ —”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll show you the aching depths of the contrary,” Kara said with a soft, bouncy laugh as though it were a lovely compliment, as though it were a sweet nothing. “Close your eyes for me,” Kara whispered and pressed against Lena’s forehead.

Lena sighed and reluctantly did as she was asked.

Kara fluttered her eyes closed too. She inhaled and smiled into the smell of her girlfriend’s faint perfume, how badly she wanted to kiss the taste of it from her skin. Kara desperately wanted to open her eyes and glean all of it in, every last bit of it, but she kept them closed and made herself wait. 

Instead, she took Lena’s wrists and held them firm.

She couldn’t study and watch the way Lena breathed, but the mechanics and process of it could still be felt. Lena exhaled calmly in small pushes of air against Kara’s cheek, and Kara matched her in synchronisation, squeezing her wrists with solid pressure that seemed to make the rest of Lena soft and relaxed, hypnotised maybe, as though they were just two moths beating against the heat of one another.

Kara grabbed Lena by the back of the neck and pulled her cheek in to her chest with a sudden motion that came out of nowhere. It simultaneously jerked Lena out of her daze and subdued her deeper. She tensed and froze, but then she melted into the heat of Kara’s body. Lena pressed her cheek to the bare collarbone, lips craning towards a straining neck, allowing herself to be held with a vice like grip while her brain floated away.

“Good girl,” Kara murmured beneath her breath and tucked her chin over her girlfriend’s scalp. “Just go to your happy place and wait for me there, you’re safe, I’ve got you,” Kara crooned and rocked back and forth, side to side, guiding Lena’s slackened body in soothing repetitive movements.

“I know where this is going…” Lena murmured into bare skin. 

“Good,” Kara hummed, moving softly from foot to foot as though they were doing the world’s tiniest waltz in the bathroom. “Let me take you there and just ground yourself in me, I’m the only think you need to concern yourself with for the rest of the weekend now,” she husked.

Sub space was less of a mentality that Lena ventured to willingly and more of a forced state of mind. There was an element of trust because of that. A dichotomy between who she felt she ought to be, and who she had to be in Kara’s presence: earnest and without reservation. In turn, silent promises were made between their bones and skin. Kara lifted Lena’s palms and placed them on her shoulders, and then placed her own around Lena’s slender waist.

When the balls of Kara’s shoulders grew heavier, when she was carrying more of Lena’s weight than her own knees were managing, Kara took it as a symptom of progress.

“What scares you the most in the world?” Kara whispered.

“Feeling too much,” Lena cleared her throat and went to lift her head. Kara tightened her grip on the back of her neck and kept her cheek pressed against the sturdiness of her chest.

“You don’t have much room left…” Kara swiped her fingers down her bicep, smudging the pristine paint job until a trail of black skin appeared.

“I know but I’m saving the nook of my elbow for a special occasion.” Kara chuckled at that. “And, well, the tip of my pinky toe is for my wedding day,” Lena earned another.

“Maybe I want to steal all the little bits of your skin that are left,” Kara whispered. “What would you think to that?”

“I change my answer.”

“You do?”

“You’re what scares me the most in this world. Maybe I should find a different world...” Lena half-joked.

“I can fly,” Kara reminded. “There’s no escaping me, little girl.”

Lena laughed, and then there was an endless pause as though she were on the cusp of saying something important but just couldn’t muster it. Kara held her tighter, fiercer, more protective. The mirrors fogged up from the heat of the bath, the steam piling up into the candle lit bathroom as though their reflections were too embarrassed to meet their gaze. 

Slowly, Kara pulled her girlfriend’s t-shirt over her head and began the process of undressing her.

“When I first came to this world—” Lena stopped, her jaw growing tight as Kara drew a trail of black skin down the center of her chest through the creamy make-up with her finger. “It’s stupid, forget I said anything.” She clammed up.

“Don’t you dare make that face at me,” Kara warned with a glance, her brow knitting severely. “We don’t keep secrets from one another.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The deference slipped out of Lena’s mouth with ease, though her jaw still flexed as though her muscles hadn’t got the memo. “It’s just… I don’t want you to think I’m—well. _You know_.” Lena’s lips fidgeted.

“No, I don’t know.” Kara tugged the waistband of her girlfriend’s sweatpants down her thighs.

“Stupid. An idiot. A fool. Dealer’s choice.”

Just like that, Kara snatched her hands away from Lena’s skin as though she had been scalded. Her cornflower eyes were wide, furious, horrified things. If looks could kill—which in Kara’s case they could on a bad day—Lena would be a pile of smouldering ash if it wasn’t for the faint sense of self-control currently being clung to, desperately.

“Listen to me,” Kara felt her teeth grit. “You’re many things, complicated things, a whole list of things that I plan on training you out of once I’ve gotten my head around you a little better, but you are **never** stupid.”

“Sometimes I am,” Lena said calmly. “I act stupidly and rash all the time, in case you haven’t noticed...” She glanced down to the dark smudges of her skin where Kara’s fingers had been as though it were a testament.

“Never.” Lena almost imperceptibly withered underneath the glacial expression pointing her way. “If you _ever_ call yourself stupid in front of me I will give you emotions so big to contend with your skin will learn a whole new fucking colour.”

Lena exhaled a long hard breath, repulsed and aroused all at once. Her emerald eyes grew wide, pupils dilating, mouth quivering as though her brain had been factory reset. 

On her best days Lena felt like a puzzle, or maybe a Grecian math problem, a thing that was impossible to solve and yet so many big-brained patient people had tried. Kara was different. She wasn’t a problem solver, she was a woman who liked to fix things with her hands, and so when gentleness and mollycoddling failed Kara turned to controlled demolition instead. Code-cracking a six-layer bank vault became moot when one had a nuclear bomb, and Kara spat them out like fruit pips when pushed.

“Say it back to me so I know that you know,” Kara growled and stepped forward, which forced the mumbler a step back.

“I’m not stupid, Ma’am.” Lena swallowed and nodded.

“Do I look like someone with the patience to love an idiot?” Kara lifted a brow and took another step, which took Lena back one more.

“Yes Ma’am, you do.” Lena refused to be anything other than honest despite the heady, aroused, conflicted feelings tightening her belly and cunt into knots.

“You’re the most difficult woman I have ever met,” Kara replied with stern eyes, though her lips pushed slightly at the corners and betrayed her.

“Well.” Lena lifted her chin despite herself. “Luckily for you, you also look like someone with the patience to love a difficult woman.” She exhaled.

“Patience? No baby,” Kara whispered and took another step, which sent the back of Lena’s knees careening into the side of the filled bathtub. “Perseverance however…” The alpha peered down at her soaked, splashing girlfriend.

It was as though she became a cat that had been dunked under the water. Lena lurched and gagged as though she were utterly averse. Her hair was soaked and dripping, the make-up instantly melting the water into a thin creamy colour. Kara didn’t let her get far, she grabbed the wrangler by the shoulders, withstood the sloshing water that soaked her to the bone and puddled the bathroom floor.

“No, no baby, _not on your life_ —” Kara slung her leg over the edge of the bathtub and joined her girlfriend. “Stop hiding from me,” Kara growled and grabbed Lena’s slippery skin.

“This is stupid,” Lena huffed and became frustrated, her lips becoming tiny, stare darting at everything other than her dripping girlfriend plonking herself in front of the tap. “Why are we even doing this?” She gave up and sat still.

“Because you’re a filthy, mucky, dirty little girl in need of a bath,” Kara growled with a glare and grabbed her wrist, pulling it towards her body and lathering the skin with her fingertips. “You just need a little polish is all,” she humphed.

“And what if you don’t like the way I look?” Lena’s voice became fearful, and just like that the truth poured out with a single terrified expression.

Kara rolled her eyes. She pushed forward and kissed her, really kissed her, kissed her like she loved her and would never stop meaning it, kissed her as though she hated her and would never stop meaning it. She took Lena’s wet cheeks, then fingers found the backs of her ears, then the spot where her temples and damp jet black hair met. Kara kissed her again, hard enough to push her into the back of the porcelain.

“I change my mind,” Kara growled and clambered on top of her girlfriend’s hips and belly so there was no escape. “Maybe you are stupid sometimes.” It made Lena laugh.

“Told you, Ma’am.”

“Pass me the flannel,” Kara nodded to the cloth and made her girlfriend a reluctant accomplice to the crime.

It took so long to clean every last bit of the make-up away that the hot bath eventually dissipated into a tepid, cream coloured soak. Kara didn’t care. She started with the fingers, massaging them with soap and rinsing them until the jet black skin beneath was gleaming and clean. The forearms, the biceps, shoulders and then ribs which sent her girlfriend into ticklish giggles. Kara was methodical about all of it; profoundly aroused, profoundly intentful.

The interesting thing, to Kara, was that the more she cleaned, the more that intoxicatingly delicious scent of Lena’s heat pulsed from her skin. It was caught in whiffs at first, a musky feminine vanilla smell that was stronger than Kara had ever caught before. She scrubbed and lathered, massaged and hushed, slowly growing harder with each perfectly pristine stretch of muscle.

“You’re very thorough,” Lena whispered nervously, staring at her own darkened skin as though she too were seeing it anew.

“It doesn’t pay much little girl,” Kara glanced up. “But, it’s honest work.” She wrung the flannel and gave Lena her clean forearm back.

“You don’t think it’s… masculine?” Lena cleared her throat, forcing herself to be calm despite the nerves.

“Your skin?” Kara blinked as Lena managed a nod. “No, I think it’s lovely. I like that you have history, I’d like one day to hear about how you earned every last little tattoo but… I can be patient, when it’s important at least.” Kara’s eyebrows wiggled slightly.

“I like the way you look at me,” Lena blurted quietly. “I like the way you _see_ me.”

“How about you try and see yourself the same way?” Kara husked as she took the back of her girlfriend’s ankle. She lifted the dripping limb and pressed it backwards into Lena so she could clean underneath. “Well, would you look at that. I knew there was a perfect pretty little girl underneath all that paint.” She sighed and ran the flannel along the back of her thigh.

Lena didn’t reply. It was as though she were hypnotised, bobbing along in the tide of her own brain, floating and stalled. Her eyes were wicked slits, lips quivering, expression slack and entranced.

“You’re pretty when your speechless,” Kara approved and gently let go of her foot, watching with a smile as it bobbed back under the suds. “And you’re beautiful when you’re not wearing that stupid fucking make-up.” She finally sat backwards, appraising her work.

“You’re beautiful when you’re not being arrogant,” Lena purled with a small sense of amusement. Kara narrowed her eyes in offence and that somehow managed to make it funnier. “And, perhaps, also when you’re being arrogant,” she husked in concession and reached for the bottle of champagne that had been placed down before she had a chance to grab the glasses and ice bucket.

“So, this is our special date night. This is what we’re doing instead of dinner.” Kara mused, nodding and glancing around as she moved her hand through the creamy surface of bubbles. “Hanging out in your dirty cold bathwater drinking a vintage Dom straight from the bottle...” She nibbled the corners of her lips.

Lena swallowed a satisfied swig from the bottle. “One day when the cows come home and I’m _really_ rich, we can do it the other way around, and you can bathe in vintage Dom Perignon and drink my dirty cold bathwater instead.” She smirked and stared the troublemaker right in the eyes. “If that is what would make you happy, if that is what would make you stick around.”

“I love it when your mouth makes words,” Kara sighed and took the bottle from her. “Just promise me you’ll piss it in first?” She joked.

“What makes you think I haven’t already?” 

Kara gagged so hard with laughter that the bottle fizzed and spurted from her nostrils. Lena glanced down to the bath they were stewing in, and then glanced to her perfect red manicure as though all but confirming it. She was kidding, but the fact she had the gall to say it was another reason Kara loved the feisty one. 

“Well then, that’s that.” Kara shook her head once she got a breath. “I guess I’ll just have to stay. It would just be plain rude to pawn you off on some poor unsuspecting sucker.”

“I like that you’re not sweet-nothings,” Lena said decisively, her head tilting as though she were appraising Kara on a moment to moment basis. “I like that you’re funny when you’re funny, adoring when you’re adoring, and that you’re cruel when you’re cruel. It’s… contradictory and antithetical. And I like it.”

“Cruel?” Kara knitted her brow on that one word in particular.

“You think of yourself on more forgiving terms?”

“I consider myself to be thoughtful, purposeful, decisive,” Kara said. “But not cruel, no.”

“Then that only makes your cruelty more poignant.” Lena’s eyebrows wiggled.

“Well well, look whose sweet-nothings now.” Kara took another glug of champagne.

She sighed and offered the champagne back. Lena’s fingers caught Kara’s during the hand-off, lingering over her knuckles, clasping her pinkie, staring darkly until she had the Alpha’s full attention.

“It also makes your adoration all the more poignant too, my love.” Lena slowly brought her fingers away. “That doesn’t go amiss upon me.”

A metre of water separated them, and yet they sat tucked into opposite ends of the bathtub like sentinels guarding tightly wound secrets that would have to be dug and clawed out of the other. It was strange and serendipitous, both of them were in love with complicated difficult women, and despite the frustration, the only person they felt capable of commiserating and expressing it to was the other.

From where Kara sat, she felt about as close to Heaven as one woman could get in National City. Lena was no longer human, was no longer the safe conforming shape of the locals, she was otherworldly in a way that Kara felt she couldn’t quite take in all at once. 

Kara had caught tiny glimpses of it in the past, the sense of kinship that they were both wanderers from far, far away places. Strangely, the little foreign way Lena drank her drinks normally did it — swishing, swashing, moving every mouthful of liquid from cheek to cheek before she swallowed — though she never said anything for fear she might stop. 

Sometimes, when Lena laughed too hard, Kara managed to get a peek of the black marks inside of her mouth. That was a big one. Those were good days in Kara’s books. If she saw the tattoo inside of Lena’s cheek that looked like the outline of Louisiana then it meant she had beaten her girlfriend in the silent war they were both waging with the other. Lena trying to remain constantly measured, Kara trying to make her feel and laugh in new and exciting ways.

But, tonight wasn’t stolen glimpses of smudged black skin. Lena was sat there in all her earnest like some sort of goddess, a creature that was distinctly feminine and yet… so much _more._ Kara was fixated with her chest, how the tattoos layered her ribs, breastbone and belly utterly black as though she were the long dark night in and of herself. 

It looked like a uniform colour, a single giant mark of black, and yet from where Kara sat she could make out the distinct texture and overlap of individual marks. A hundred of them, maybe a thousand, intersecting and overlapping as though Lena were a tapestry, as though she were the history of the universe experiencing itself.

Kara suddenly felt more unworthy than she had done in a long time.

“Why do you look sad all of a sudden?” Lena’s brow knitted as she placed the champagne bottle down. “Ma’am, I didn’t really pee in the—”

“I know, I know,” Kara laughed gently and lifted her hand to halt the worrier. “I… I think I’m just grieving a little bit.”

“That sounds way worse.”

“It is. I’ve known you for six months, loved you for six months, fought and fucked you and everything in between, and I’m only now just realising how beautiful you are.” Kara blinked. “It’s wonderful… and, maybe, it’s also a tiny bit sad, because I’ve spent the last six months not knowing how the way you look makes my heart feel.”

“I change my mind.”

“Okay now _that_ sounds way worse.” Lena grinned as the tables turned, but Kara just shook her head and waited for the other shoe to drop. “Go on, little girl, what did I do this time?”

“I think sweet-nothings are growing on me, Ma’am.” Lena’s figure carved across the water like a little soldier surrendering on no man’s land.

Kara took her with both hands instantaneously. She grabbed her cheeks, her jaw, kissed her hard and drew her close. If it was supposed to be graceful and expert, then it was anything but. They fumbled and adjusted awkwardly, the water sloshing up and over them, giggling into each other’s tongue, shifting hips and leveraging against each other’s body. The surrender was met with tenderness, and the tenderness was met with dripping open palms that clung to Kara’s neck desperately.

When Kara’s fingers slipped down and touched her there, felt and rubbed her hot throbbing cunt, circled and explored as though it were merely an extension of herself — that was when Lena moaned that long soft whimpery noise that made Kara jolt and ache with her rut.

“Bedroom, now.” Kara grabbed her girlfriend by the chin and glared.

***

She laid in a spread out slump on her belly, fisting the bed sheets, crying like a dirty desperate slut, ashamed and alight from the inability to be anything else. Her skin was spotless and pristine, and Kara was lavishing every last bit of it with her mouth except for the one place Lena needed her mouth the most.

“Oh, now _this_ is my favourite bit.” Kara changed her answer for the sixth time, sucking the inked skin over her shoulderblade into a lovebite between her teeth.

The heat and heaviness of her girlfriend’s body resting on top of her spine was perhaps the only thing keeping Lena tethered to the bed. Once in a while, when she shifted, Lena could feel the long thick shaft of Kara’s beading cock pressing and jutting into the back of her thigh. It was enough to make her shiver and moan.

She ached to be fucked, to be consumed, to wrap her lips and mouth around Kara’s fat head and do the kind of things that would make the stars outside hide behind the clouds in embarrassment. 

Somehow, Kara seemed immune to her rut in that sense. She was methodical, gentle, rough in moments but tender in other, focused singularly on touching and anointing every bit of Lena’s body with her mouth before she even thought about anything else.

Lena desperately wanted her to think of something else.

“Yellow, please, I want to be fucked now—”

“Yellow on the teeth?” Kara instantly released her bite.

“No, no,” Lena gasped and felt her shoulder throb with a rush of blood. “Just, I want to be fucked and you’re not fucking me yet and I need—” She halted and blushed, burying her sweating face into the sheets. “I need your cock.”

“No.” Kara drew a fistful of hair until Lena’s throat canted backwards and her tits rose back off the bed. “Safewording doesn’t mean I fuck you when you want to be fucked, or that you get something without earning it, it means I stop or change something if you don’t like it or it doesn’t feel good.”

“I don’t like not being fucked.”

“That’s because you’re a filthy fucking whore with no shame,” Kara teased and sucked the side of her neck with a nip. She shoved Lena back down, spreading out her shoulderblades into the bed. “I don’t like what that makes me, Lena, treating my little girl like she’s a queen to be ravished if she’s going to act like a petulant little cunt…”

Lena felt her cunt throb and clench on the degradation, as though her entire world had stopped spinning on its axis. She inhaled and pushed, pressed, wrangled against the body and solid hips weighing her down. It was a fight, but not one that she wanted to win in any real sense, what Lena wanted was the contact of skin, the pressure of Kara’s hips, the tightness of her hands pinning down her wrists roughly to the sheets, to be owned and forced to submit.

Lena got what she wanted.

“Green!” Lena growled and wrangled, gasping as a palm grabbed her throat and throttled her. “Green, green, green,” she choked.

“Maybe I am cruel when I’m cruel,” Kara hissed and pinched the blood supply either side of her windpipe with the palm of her hand, choking hard while the wildling bucked backwards into her hips.

When Lena’s vision blurred at the edges, when her whorish whimpers grew hideous and gargled in her throat, her lips tingling and her body floating from oxygen depravation, she still fought hard and bucked backwards like a wild horse that refused to be tamed.

When the hand around her windpipe withdrew, the blood rushed to her head and made her skull pound into a headache. She felt disconnected from her body but not in an unpleasant way, her limbs were heavy, her head was spinning, and she was both present and somewhere else simultaneously. A long hard swipe of Kara’s tongue up the notches of her sweating spine drew her back to reality with a hard, desperate gasp.

“And baby—” Kara said, drawing the flat of her tongue back down her spine, then spreading her ass cheeks open. “I’m adoring when I’m adoring.”

When the eager little tongue dove and lapped and danced around her asshole, Lena saw colours she had never seen before. Her fists grew so tight in the bedding that her knuckles hurt. Her neck muscles growing so stiff that it felt as though her skull and brain were cramping. 

Kara pushed inside, fucking her ass with her tongue, french kissing her ring and humming throaty noises that vibrated deliciously through her tightest knot of muscle. Kara buried her face deep between her cheeks, and Lena could just about grind her ribbon-slick cunt lips against the bottom of her girlfriend’s chin if she leveraged hard enough.

“Ma’am—” Lena snapped and cried out, bucking and trying desperately to grind her cunt lips up and over Kara’s hot lapping mouth. “Please, please let me show you how good you make me feel—” A hard, pained gasp erupted from her chest.

Kara roughly pinched her swollen clit and brought control over Lena’s hips until they slowed and grew polite against her mouth. Lena ouched, whimpered, cried and grew stiff. The tongue lapped gently and dove inside her bottom, stirring her into a frenzy, and yet she couldn’t buck or move with her clit clamped between Kara’s fingers.

“If I release are you going to be gentle?” Kara asked calmly.

“Yes Ma’am,” Lena nodded frantically, cheeks puffing.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be gentle, I won’t buck, I promise.” It felt as though her cunt was on fire.

“If you buck and try to break my neck I’ll drag you by the hood of your fucking clit back to the bathroom and fuck you over the side of the bath.” Kara growled and hissed between her ass cheeks, still undecided on whether to release or not. “You can worry about keeping your head above the water while I beat the breaks off of you. You’re looking pretty worn out already baby, I don’t know how long you’d last before your head started going under…”

“I’ll be a good girl,” Lena chuntered and winced as fingers twisted the nerves hidden deep behind her clit. “I’ll be gentle, I’ll take what you give me Ma’am.” She nodded frantically.

The rush of blood back to her clit was more painful than the punishment itself. It was enough to make Lena buckle with a sob into the bed sheets, conscience not to buck or grind backwards on threat of more punishment. Her clit throbbed painfully in sharp hot tingles, but then Kara pushed forward and kissed the sting away. 

Lena lost her breath again with a long high whimpery noise.

“Is that all my cry-baby needed?” Kara crooned and softly sucked her clit between her plump hot lips. “Ah ah, don’t buck—” Two hands spread her trembling ass cheeks and held them to the sheets. “There’s a good girl,” Kara whispered, blowing a little breath of air over her aching lips.

Lena felt her girlfriend’s chin dive forward again but this time the tongue ran down all the way to her dripping cunt. She shuddered and twitched, shaking and unable to contain it, but her fear was met with reassurance. Kara just pressed deeper and laughed, really laughed, which sent deep rumbles up and through Lena’s throbbing cunt muscles and sent banshee-wails out of her lungs.

“You taste perfect baby,” Kara nuzzled her face deeper between the shaking thighs against each cheek. “Ask me for what you want nicely this time…”

“Please,” Lena croaked and barely held on. “Please, Ma’am, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me up and let me be greedy on your cock.”

“Because you’re my good little girl?” Kara asked softly, and Lena felt her smile press into her cunt.

Lena paused and her cheeks burned crimson. “Because I’m your good little girl,” she purled.

The heat took over her body in a way that made her crave for a rough, hard, deep knot. Her holes flexed and clenched, the muscles slacker and wetter than usual, and when she felt the stiff dripping tip of Kara’s cock press against her quivering ass, it took every ounce of conviction not to buck back and steal her whole shaft in one swallow.

“There’s a good girl,” Kara whispered and settled on top of her spine. “Let me do all the work,” she kissed the side of her ear and pressed inside.

Lena breathed deep as her ass stretched and filled, her brain flooding with serotonin. She felt like a superhero in and of herself, or maybe a magic trick in motion. Kara’s shaft buried and gently thrusted her ass, stretched it out, filled her up but not over the brim, and Lena had no doubts she could accommodate.

“Did I take all of it?” Lena bit her bottom lip.

“Not quite.” Kara laughed and pressed forward, giving her another inch slowly.

“How close is not quite?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“How much you want, how much feels good princess,” Kara whispered and slipped her hands along Lena’s spread forearms. “I’ve got more than enough for you baby, you can have a little or you can be greedy and have a lot, you just say when.”

“And what if I want to be impressive, Ma’am?” Lena moaned as another solid inch stole her asshole from the inside out with a press of Kara’s hips. “What if I wanted you to take it all at once, bottom out and pound your knot into me so I can be your really, _really_ good girl?” She felt the alpha still her tensed-up hips.

“That’s what you want?” Kara made sure.

“I’m begging, Ma’am.” Lena’s body throbbed. “I want you to make me suffer in lovely ways,” she grinned to herself.

“You’re a little shipwreck, princess.” Kara dipped down and whispered on top of her ear. “And I’m going to crash over you like a big fucking wave if you’re not careful,” she growled and drove her hips forward with a hard push.

Lena grunted and bit the back of her knuckles, trembling and on fire in the most deliciously lovely ways. Her world was sparkling, crimson and gold in the corners of her vision. So in tune with her body that she could feel her own heartbeat damn near shattering her ribs in thrums and punches. 

Kara’s cock was thick, coated and slick with slippery rut-precum that made the sensitive skin inside of her asshole throb and tingle. More, Lena thought to herself frantically. _More, more, more_ , was all her brain craved for in spite of the solid hard thrust that had filled her up and over the edges of reality.

She could feel a new tattoo forming. She could feel the process beginning, the blistering burn underneath the one spot of empty skin on her throat that she had been holding on to for the last six months. She didn’t care; let it be black, let it be hallowed, let it be ugly and hideous and shameful in all the ways her culture had ingrained, let it be a thing only Kara Zor-El could love and think beautiful.

“You’re _pristine_ ,” Kara growled against the back of her ear as though she were a mindreader, “and the only time you’re ugly to me is when you’re hiding in plain sight.” She took a rough fistful of wavy damp hair and thrusted harder.

Her cunt craved for attention, her hole flexed and dripped and begged for the spoils of the stuffed dripping asshole that clinged greedily to Kara’s cock. Lena melted into the sheets, her body slack, moans tumbling out of her mouth every time the troublemaker’s hips mashed up and into her body. 

She wanted to straddle Kara’s hips, sling her arms around her shoulders and hold on for dear life, feel sweating abs tensing and flexing against her soft dark belly, feel her cunt flex and milk every drop dry from her girlfriend’s swelling knot. Lena couldn’t form words, all she could do was sob in approval when fingertips found her twitching clit and the onslaught of her ass grew relentless.

“I’m going to cum,” Kara moaned, her voice stuttering and deep. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, do you want me to pull out—”

“Don’t you dare,” Lena mustered and drove her hips backwards.

Kara scooped and trailed her fingers through all of her hair, gathered and wound it in her hand, held it right by the scalp and pulled back until it was the only suspension keeping Lena’s tits off the sheets. 

Kara fucked and pounded as though she were making good on a death threat, as though Lena were a receptacle to take whatever she was given, but as the knot began to swell, her lips rested and kissed tiny pecks on the top of Lena’s ear as though it were all the alpha could do to confirm her tender heart.

“Thank you,” Lena shook and trembled, her orgasm building and prolonged as spurts of hot cum leaked and dripped inside of her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you—”

“We’re not done, not even close,” Kara exhaled and rubbed between her legs, circling her clit, her slippery fingers massaging right behind the bundle of nerve. “I want you to cum until you’re breathless, until you’re empty, until you’re fighting against that big knot stuck in your ass.” The filthy words sent Lena over the edge.

***

The sun rose behind gloomy rainclouds that barely let any light through the sky. The horizon was lavender, the birds just starting to sing, and the new day was already a write-off.

Lena laid there like a wounded animal, barely breathing and eyes completely glazed over. Her gleaming jet-black skin shivered underneath Kara’s ribs and hips, her fingers lazily entwined in the alpha’s hands as though it were all she could do to confirm the suspicion that the lights were on and someone was home.

Once in a while, when Kara shifted, when the knot of cock stuck deep behind her asshole awoke the soreness in her belly, the light pressure of the sheets grazing her clit at the same time was enough to give her another tiny painful wave of climax. Kara crooned and hushed, kissing the back of her neck and guiding her through it like some sort of soft-hearted demon.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Kara promised quietly. “You’re such a good girl, suffering _so pretty_ for me.”

“And if I’m not beautiful one day?” Lena’s voice was a tiny exhausted croak that barely made it out of her throat. 

“You’ll always be beautiful.” Lena wasn’t so sure, she had lost count after the six small new tattoos earned in a single night — a new record. “I don’t want you to worry about that,” Kara reconfirmed and kissed the new one that had appeared behind her ear.

“I don’t have much room left,” Lena reminded tiredly. “I’ve never seen anyone with as much darkness on their skin as me, I don’t know if I’ll-” She stopped and didn’t want to spoil the moment.

“Don’t go there with me again, you won’t like where it lands you if you keep stopping just short of a secret I want to hear.”

“I don’t know if I’ll lose my face to the black marks, and I don’t want that. On my world, when we were little, they told horror stories about the children of shadows—”

“Lena?”

“Yes?” She whimpered slightly as the knot shifted again.

“Your new marks aren’t black.”

“What?” Lena immediately glanced over her shoulder, emerald eyes narrowed and confused.

Kara smiled and lifted the jet-black wrist slumped on the sheets, twisted it so Lena could see the back of her hand, specifically the tiny smudged mark between the web that joined her thumb and pointer finger.

“Oh,” Lena whispered and couldn’t make sense of it. “That’s… well that’s new…”

“Gold suites you,” Kara nuzzled into the back of her neck with a kiss. “And I would still love you even if it didn’t, little girl.”

[Find more of the good shit](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
